Konoha's Springtime of Youth
by NeebiDinosaursUchiha
Summary: After the 4th great shinobi world war, konoha is having a "Shinobi Only" spring festival due to the stress of going through war. When Naruto refuses to bring a partner Tsunade threatens to make Konohamaru next in line for hokage (jokingly but Naruto takes it seriously), when Hanabi Hyuga happens to overhear this, knows exactly how to help Naruto's predicament
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm NeebiDinosaursUchiha and this will be my first fan fiction, ever so any constructive criticism is appreciated. I am a big NaruHina fan and I plan on making most of the things I post about them. So I guess I should get on with it, so without further ado I give you "Konoha's Springtime of Youth." Enjoy :).

**Oh I almost forgot, Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

It was a warm spring day in Konoha and the war was finally over. Obito (Madara) Uchiha was utterly defeated and The Five Great Nations were in complete harmony once again... Sort of. Despite the lack of enemies that threatened the existence of shinobi, there was one loud-mouthed, blonde annoyance that seemed to have everyone thinking he hadn't changed at all, considering all he's been through in the past five years (he was now 17). Naruto was still the same annoying little pest that used to make everyone angry, but now they were happy to see him like this as it brought some life into the exhausted village. Everyone was happy that Naruto and his friends were a huge asset to the village and were glad he was still so energetic and happy after recent events, all except one woman who goes by the name of...

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" Called an excited Naruto from a few hundred metres away. "I told you not to call me that you little pest." Grumbled an obviously annoyed hokage. "What do you want?" Still with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, you see Sakura-chan was talking to Ino after training today, when they started talking about a spring festival, i thought you said too much was happening to have a festival?" asked the absent minded ninja.

"Yes I did say that, but it has come to my attention that after the war a lot of shinobi were depressed, so i decided to have a 'Ninja only Festival' I guess." she explained.

"OHHHH, will there be ramen?" he asked.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"WHAT?!" cried the confused ninja, only to feel a powerful force land upon his head, half knocking him out.

"I told you not to react like that baka!" the pink haired kunoichi scolded.

"But Sakura..." he trailed off in a whiny tone.

"BUT WHAT?" she threatened.

"I wanted to go by myself..." trailing off again.

"NARUTO BAKA! You don't go to a spring festival _by yourself _unless you're a social outcast." landing another fist to his already bruised head.

"Fine then, who're you going with?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Sakura just blushed a bit then finally answering "Lee-san."

Naruto just burst into laughter, yet again only to be punched in the head by Sakura.

"Listen, the festival's in a week. Tsunade-sama told me that if you don't have a date by then, she'll sign up Konohamaru-chan as the next hokage, got it?"

A horrified Naruto just watched as his old team-mate walked off. That night, Naruto couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but imagine Konohamaru sitting in the hokage's office ordering him and the rest of his friends around. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Little did Naruto know that a specific Hyuga had seen his argument with Sakura and this specific Hyuga knew another Hyuga that would quite willing-fully help Naruto's predicament.

**I know, short chapter but I wanted to see what people think. Thanks for reading :)**

**_-NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

**So I've sort of got the hang of this site now so I'll try and post every week maybe more (since I have nothing better to do). Well onto Chapter 2 :3 enjoy**

"D-D-DO WHAT W-WITH NARUTO-KUN?!" The poor Hyuga heiress asked trembling at he younger sister's words.

"Jeez calm down, it's not like I asked you to make me nieces and nephews with him..." looking at her older sister with a slightly evil gleam in her eye. "And plus, you'd be perfect to go with him." she added.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked still trembling slightly.

"Think about it, he will say yes even if he doesn't like you that way because he knows how you feel about him and he wouldn't want to be hokage **AFTER** Konohamaru so its a win-win situation for both of you." In Hanabi's brain it seemed even someone as thick as Naruto could think that up, but obviously not.

Hinata eventually calmed down after thinking it through for a few hours and coming to the conclusion that she would gather up the courage to ask him to go with her, but as she walked out of the Hyuga compound she found him sitting outside the compound waiting for her, 'Why is Naruto-kun here? OH NO! WHAT IF HANABI ALREADY TALKED TO HIM?!'

"Hiya Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a grin already across his face.

"Hi Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked timidly

"Oh, uh can we go somewhere that I'm not scared Neji's going to jump out of a bush and beat me down like a nail?" he asked looking round to make sure Neji wasn't there.

Hinata let out a cute giggle "I thought you and Neji-niisan were on good terms now?" she asked with a confused look on her face, completely forgetting why she'd left the house this morning.

"Yeah we are but I'm still terrified of the guy." Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"Anno, okay Naruto-kun." she said before he grabbed her hand and ran off towards the only part of Konoha that wasn't destroyed when Pein attacked the village, The hokage monument.

Hinata almost fainted to the fact Naruto had grabbed her hand, his skin was so soft even though she always thought it would be rough, her heart was beating so fast right now she could hear it.

When they got to their destination Hinata quickly snapped out of her trance and slipped her hand out of Naruto's before she could faint.

There was a small bench in the middle of a bunch of cherry blossom trees between the 3rd and 4th hokage's heads where Naruto sat and motioned for her to join him. Once she had sat down there was a second of silence that was quickly broken by Hinata (strangely).

"Anno, Naruto-kun? Why did you take me here?" she asked in a quiet tone

"Uh well you see," he started.

"I have a favour to ask and I think your'e the only one who'd help me with this favour..." he said trailing off

"Hanabi spoke with you didn't she?" she asked with a flat voice - unlike herself.

"Uh, kinda." Naruto said kicking the ground sheepishly with an irresistibly soft smile on his face.

"So..." Naruto said waiting for an answer but only noticing her staring at him.

She hadn't heard what he said, she was lost in his blue eyes.

"HELLLLOOOOOOOOO? Earth to Hinata, come in, over" he said teasingly when she finally noticed what he said.

"OH, anno..." she said not far from passing out.

"Well I'll make it easy for you, I'll meet you outside the Hyuga compound the night of the festival at 5.30 okay?" he said with a grin on his face.

Hinata was still for a moment, then collapsed.

**Okay well I think I've done enough of this chapter so see you in a couple of days, bye :3**

** -****_NeebiDinoaursUchiha_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people, so I know I said it'd be a few days until I posted again, but I was bored and my creativity needed a buzz so I was like "why not?" and decided to post a few more chapters. (I have too much free time for a 13 year old *sigh*) But all of my homework is done so I guess that it's okay :). So onto the story. Oh and by the way, like I said, I'm only 13 and my grammar and spelling isn't the best so sorry if I'm talking gibberish.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

Hinata woke to find Naruto sitting there staring at her.

"Oh my gosh! What's the time!?" Hinata asked with a surprisingly demanding voice.

"Well you passed out about ten minutes ago, I was starting to get worried." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

'Naruto-kun was worried about me?' she thought as a blush spread across her face, when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked with her usual shy tone. "Did you only ask me to go with you because of what Tsunade-sama said?" she asked looking at her feet.

Naruto and Hinata sat there for a minute in complete silence when it was broken by Naruto.

"You know we never really talked about what you told me when Pein invaded Konoha." he told her with a small smile creeping onto his face.

Hinata just sat there in shock that he'd bring that up. She just wanted to disappear... Until what he said next.

"You know only three people have ever said that to me." he said with a sad smile on his face. "My mother, who said that the first and last time I saw her." he said almost crying at the thought of his parents. "Sakura." he said changing to a blank/angry expression.

When he said this Hinata looked at him in shock, knowing that Sakura was into Sasuke and that she was now dating Lee. (I know but in this version Sasuke's in Konoha prison after Naruto brought him back soon after the war.(Naruto doesn't know that Sakura and Lee are dating.)

"But she was just lying so I'd let everyone go kill Sasuke." earning another look of shock from Hinata.

"And you." he said smiling again.

Hinata just looked at her hands hoping that Naruto wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Naruto-kun, why are you telling me this?" she said holding back her obvious tears.

"Because you're the only alive person who genuinely loves me." he said with a massive grin spread across his face.

Hinata just looked at him with a teary smile.

"and if that's true" he continued "then someone I mean that much to deserves to have me go with them." he said looking up at her.

What Hinata did then was something no one would guess she would do, she latched her arms around Naruto and buried her head into his shoulder, almost knocking Naruto off balance. "Thank you." she said with a shaky voice. Naruto just put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

After Hinata had finally calmed down she decided she should probably go home, whereas Naruto had a different idea.

**Okay I hope this chapter sort of helped some of the issues people brought to my attention, next chapter will be what idea Naruto had (although it's kinda obvious -.-") sorry that Naruto was a bit OOC in this chapter but he was emotional :) anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**

**_ -NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the short chapters but I'm REALLY impatient and I like to get things done quick or not at all, so I'd rather it be short chapters but have a lot of chapters instead of long chapters and barely any, anyway onto the story.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

Naruto and Hinata walked back to Hyuga compound, talking about the festival when the conversation of who was going with who was brought up.

"Hey Hinata, who's going with who?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well I know a few, but not everyone." she said prodding her fingers together. "I know Neji-niisan is going with Ten Ten, Kiba-kun's going with Ino, Sakura-san's going with Lee and I think we're going together." she said giggling.

"So even Neji's going with someone?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Their conversation went on until they arrived at the Hyuga compound.

"Well we're here." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, I'll get going then." Naruto said going to turn around.

"Wait Naruto-kun." she said softly.

"Yeah." he asked facing her only to feel her lips press against his, Hinata doing yet again something that no one would've guessed.

Hinata let go and ran inside only to collapse onto her bed. Her heart was beating so loud that she thought Naruto could've heard it.

**NARUTO**

Naruto stood there in shock for what felt like an eternity thinking over what just happened. He decided on his original plan and went to the place that always made him feel better.

"Hiya Naruto, long time no see." called Ayame in a cheerful tone.

"Hi." Naruto said in a not so cheerful tone.

"Why the long face Naruto?" asked Teuchi.

"Is it weird to not know if you like someone?" Naruto replied.

**Onto the next chapter I guess :). **

-_**NeebiDinosaursUchiha**_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm writing this on my iPod now, so now I can work on this story at school, so I'll be able to post more. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I plan on making a sequel, next week is my last week at school so I'll be posting a butt-tonne then aswell :).

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

As Hinata and Sakura had already heard Naruto and Lee walking towards the house, they didn't need anyone to tell them that they had arrived, even so, Neji answered the door as he was also about to leave to pick up Tenten. When Neji answered the door, he was surprised to see how well they'd suited up. Naruto was wearing a black suit jacket with black pants and a black button up shirt with an orange tie. Lee was pretty much the same except his shirt was white and his tie was green. (neither of them were wearing their Konoha headbands.)

"Well don't we look fancy." Neji remarked with a smirk, looking over to his team mate who he had half expected to wear his green _thing_.

"Same goes to you Neji." Naruto remarked back, also with a smirk.

"No, I think you look better Naruto-kun." Half whispered a shy voice coming from behind Neji.

Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from only to see a blushing Hinata standing behind a giggling Sakura.

Lee's and Naruto's jaws both hit the ground as if tied to a brick, Neji just stood there.

"Well, I've got to go pick up Tenten, see you guys there." Neji said running out of the compound.

"Um guys we should get going now too, just an idea." Sakura sighed rolling her eyes.

"Uh sure, why not." Naruto said blankly, still staring at his stunning date.

On the way there, Naruto stared at Hinata, barely listening to Sakura's explanation of how after the festival, the Konoha 11 would gather up at the training grounds and hang out. When they arrived, they saw what seemed to be every shinobi in the village there.

"Well should we get going?" Hinata asked wrapping her arm around Naruto's.

There was a second silence when in a posh voice, Naruto replied "Certainly." when a mischevious grin crossed his face. Pushing off from the ground, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to the nearest stall.

"I thought we were supposed to double." Sakura complained pouting her lips.

"We'll let them have their privacy, and we can have our's." Lee said grinning, suddenly pulling the nice guy pose "THAT'S THE YOUTHFUL WAY!"

Pretty much everyone in the place just stopped what they were doing and stared at Lee and Sakura. Sakura put her head down and pulled her clueless boyfriend into the crowd.

Naruto and Hinata ended up at a stand for winning stuffed animals.

"I'm not very good at these things Naruto-kun." Hinata said kicking the ground.

"Oh it's okay, I'm good at them, I can win you something." Naruto said with his oh so familiar grin.

Low and behold, Naruto won. There were a few things to choose from and Hinata had trouble choosing. Until she saw the most adorable stuffed fox at the top corner and thought of Naruto immediately when she saw it, not because of the kyuubi but because it had an adorable grin on it's face which made her heart melt. When Naruto heared her decision he smiled, guessing her reasoning as it reminded him of himself aswell.

When they were done with that, they headed to the next stand which was a fish catching stand. Neither of them were good at it though so they decided to move on.

After going to about five or six stands, Naruto fely his stomach rumble.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you hungry?" he asked putting his hand on his belly.

"Actually now that you mention it.." she said, cut off by the sound of her stomach screaming "feed me!".

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes. I'll go get us some food, what do you want?" he said taking froggie out of his pocket.

"Anno, it's okay Naruto-kun, I can buy my own." she said waving her hands in front of her face.

"No, I'm buying." Naruto said with a grin. "What do you want, choose anything." he finished.

"O-okay if you insist, can i please have some dango?" she asked looking at the ground, hoping to hide her bright red face.

"Okay, you wait here I'll be right back." he said rushing off to the dango stand.

Hinata turned around and saw a bench, she sat down and waited.

"Hey, Hinata!" she heard coming from behind her. She turned to see Ino and Kiba arm in arm.

"Hi Kiba-kun, Ino-san." she said softly.

"Wow Hinata, you look smoking." said a wide eyed Ino.

"Anno, thanks Ino-san, you look nice too." she said smiling/blushing.

"Why are you by yourself? Did Naruto stand you up? Cause if he did..." Kiba was cut off.

"Wait, you're going with Naruto?" Ino said with a slight look of shock on her face.

"Yeah she's with me." Naruto said, suddenly turning up with dango and squid on a stick. "Here." he said passing the dango to Hinata.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." she said smiling.

"They make a reaaalllly cute couple." Ino whispered (rather loudly) into Kiba's ear.

Ino did it so it was loud enough for them to hear. Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other, blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well, we're going to go find Sakura and Lee. Bye." called out Ino walking away from the still blushing Hinata and Naruto.

"Uh Hinata, the festivals almost over and we should get going." Naruto said kickibg the dust, still blushing.

"O-okay Naruto-kun." Hinata half whispered, standing up and following her date towards the path that led to the training grounds.

The path was long and had cherry blossom trees lining the path, it was a perfect scene for Hinata, not only that but she was with Naruto which made it even better. Whilst Hinata thought about the beautiful scenery, they came to an opening in the trees when suddenly...

BOOM

Hinata jumped a bit at the noise, but when she realised what it was she thought even more of the scenery. Fireworks were shooting up into the sky, and had stopped the duo in their tracks.

"Wow." Hinata thought out loud.

"I know, this is a really pretty place, and now fireworks too." Naruto said quietly.

The two were just completely silent as they stared into the sky, not realising that they had moved closer to each other. When the fireworks were over, they both turned to look at each other, suddenly realising they were nose to nose. A completely still Hinata realised that Naruto was still moving closer, he noticed but didn't know why he was doing it, he just did. They were eventually a millimetre from their lips touching, all that was heard was Hinata whisper: "N-Naruto-k..." and their lips pressed together.

Hinata could feel tears rolling down her face when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Neither of them could believe what was happening, Naruto for the fact that he was the one that started it even though he didn't know why and Hinata because she had dreamt about this since she had first met Naruto.

When they broke apart, Naruto had realised that she was crying.

"I'm sorry." he said looking at the ground.

"No, don't be. Naruto-kun, you know how I feel about you, that was amazing. Thank you." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Naruto pulled her in for a hug and they stood there hugging for a good five minutes. Eventually Hinata heard voices and decided that they should get going, so they left to the training grounds.

Yeah so this chapter was out earlier than I said it would be but that's because I found out that I can post from my ipod and I'm inseperable from my ipod so yeah :)

-_**NeebiDinosaursUchiha **_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I don't really have much to say so I'll just get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

Naruto and Hinata were the first of the Konoha 11 (and their dates) to arrive. Whilst waiting they waited in almost complete silence, only to be broken when one would yawn, sigh or cough.

"Anno Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. "What did you mean?" she continued.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked feeling tears well up. "I need to know... What do you think of me? Are we just friends still, or is this more than that now? she asked holding back the tears.

Just when that happened, Shino arrived with his date. Naruto was completely shocked to see he was with Shiho. He had thought that she was into Shikamaru.

"Shiho? Why're you with _Shino?" _He asked putting emphasis on Shino's name.

"Wow, you remembered Shiho's name, and you two barely know eachother." Shino complained.

"Oh shush, stop complaining Shino." said a familiar voice coming from behind Naruto, which made him jump.

"Hi Kiba-kun and Ino-san." called a still teary Hinata. Kiba seeing the tears ran up to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar about to punch him.

"What did you do Naruto?!" he growled.

"What do you mean? Let go of me jeez." Naruto said as he pulled free from Kiba's grip.

"Kiba-kun! Don't do that!" cried Hinata.

"But Hinata, you were crying." he argued. "And he's the only one you've been with all night." he finished pointing at Naruto.

"Kiba stop it, you're obviously making her more upset." lectured Ino, pointing to a glassy eyed Hinata.

"Fine." Kiba growled finally sitting on the grass with the others.

Next Sakura and Lee arrived with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Temari-san? You came all the way here for the festival?" questioned a now dry eyed Hinata.

"Yeah, but it was kind of a drag." she said staring at Shikamaru teasingly.

"Yeah, Yeah. You're really troublesome you know that?" Shikamaru said grinning at his date.

"Sakura, Lee where were you guys? We looked everywhere for you." asked Ino pouting her lips.

"Well maybe if you spent more time doing stuff than looking for me, you could've had more fun." Sakura replied.

"So you do have a brain in that big forehead of yours." Ino said grinning evily.

"I'll get you for that Ino-pig." Sakura growled.

After Sakura's remark the two rivaled kunoichi burst out in laughter.

"What'd I miss." asked a confused Neji who had just turned up and was taking a seat next to Tenten.

"Oh nothing." Sakura and Ino simultainiously sighed.

"Hey, where's Choji?" Naruto asked looking to spot his absent friend.

"Oh, he's really sick, he ate some bad food and his digestive system messed up from it." Shikamaru explained trying not to go into the details.

"So he's got the runs?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face.

"No, quite the opposite." Shikamaru answered, grossing everyone out.

"Well since we're all here, lets play some party games!" Sakura exclaimed trying to change the topic.

"Like what?" pretty much everyone asked at the same time.

"What about the kiss game?" Ino suggested.

"What's that?" Shiho asked.

"Well it's basically spin the bottle but one person spins the bottle and who ever the bottle points at has to choose someone to kiss." she explained.

At this point both Naruto and Hinata's faces were red hot, knowing that if the bottle landed on either of them they'd have to choose each other.

"So who wants to spin it?" Sakura asked.

"I will." Shiho called from the other side of the circle.

"Okay, well who here has a bottle we could use as a pointer?" Ino asked.

"Here! You can use my green bottle of youthfullness!" Lee called out.

So Shiho took the bottle from Lee and stuck it in the middle of the circle. She spun it and it landed on Temari.

"Oh yay, I feel special." Temari said leaning over to kiss Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." he said before agreeing and kissing her too.

All of the girls except Hinata and Shiho aw'd.

"Okay, next." Shiho exclaimed.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lee. He blushed and went in for the kill but Sakura just grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him in for a full on pash.

No one aw'd at this but Ino did giggle.

This time, Shiho didn't give any warning, she just spun it. This time it landed on Naruto. When everyone saw this they just looked at him shocked, wondering what he'd do. All he could do was turn completely red and look at Hinata.

"Uhhhhhhh." he tried to speak but nothing came out. She was right next to him but she seemed to far away. He just kept glancing at her then looking away.

"Anno, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, making him finally look at her. At that moment they both leaned in and kissed again. At this point EVERYONE, even the boys aw'd. Hinata was over the moon that she had kissed him twice in one night. But why did she feel sad? After about three seconds they stopped and just sat looking at each other.

Naruto wondered why he'd only just realised how beautiful Hinata was. He'd known for a while how deeply she loved him but never really thought about it. When she had kissed him seven days before, he had thought about it and came to the conclusion that he really only ever thought of her as a friend, but always had a weird feeling in his chest when he saw her. Now he realised that she wasn't just someone he wanted as a friend. He wanted more.

After that, they kept playig that game until everyone had a go, then they decided to go onto another game.

Okay this was a reasonable length chapter, the next chapter will be the next game they play. Considering these games take a while to play they will only play two but I'm also really anxious to do more NaruHina stuff and not just the festival stuff. After these next few chapters I'll make a new story based off this one, so same couples and sane storyline, just not about the time surrounding the spring festival.

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I don't really have much to say so I'll just get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not.**

Naruto and Hinata were the first of the Konoha 11 (and their dates) to arrive. Whilst waiting they waited in almost complete silence, only to be broken when one would yawn, sigh or cough.

"Anno Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. "What did you mean?" she continued.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked feeling tears well up. "I need to know... What do you think of me? Are we just friends still, or is this more than that now? she asked holding back the tears.

Just when that happened, Shino arrived with his date. Naruto was completely shocked to see he was with Shiho. He had thought that she was into Shikamaru.

"Shiho? Why're you with _Shino?" _He asked putting emphasis on Shino's name.

"Wow, you remembered Shiho's name, and you two barely know eachother." Shino complained.

"Oh shush, stop complaining Shino." said a familiar voice coming from behind Naruto, which made him jump.

"Hi Kiba-kun and Ino-san." called a still teary Hinata. Kiba seeing the tears ran up to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar about to punch him.

"What did you do Naruto?!" he growled.

"What do you mean? Let go of me jeez." Naruto said as he pulled free from Kiba's grip.

"Kiba-kun! Don't do that!" cried Hinata.

"But Hinata, you were crying." he argued. "And he's the only one you've been with all night." he finished pointing at Naruto.

"Kiba stop it, you're obviously making her more upset." lectured Ino, pointing to a glassy eyed Hinata.

"Fine." Kiba growled finally sitting on the grass with the others.

Next Sakura and Lee arrived with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Temari-san? You came all the way here for the festival?" questioned a now dry eyed Hinata.

"Yeah, but it was kind of a drag." she said staring at Shikamaru teasingly.

"Yeah, Yeah. You're really troublesome you know that?" Shikamaru said grinning at his date.

"Sakura, Lee where were you guys? We looked everywhere for you." asked Ino pouting her lips.

"Well maybe if you spent more time doing stuff than looking for me, you could've had more fun." Sakura replied.

"So you do have a brain in that big forehead of yours." Ino said grinning evily.

"I'll get you for that Ino-pig." Sakura growled.

After Sakura's remark the two rivaled kunoichi burst out in laughter.

"What'd I miss." asked a confused Neji who had just turned up and was taking a seat next to Tenten.

"Oh nothing." Sakura and Ino simultainiously sighed.

"Hey, where's Choji?" Naruto asked looking to spot his absent friend.

"Oh, he's really sick, he ate some bad food and his digestive system messed up from it." Shikamaru explained trying not to go into the details.

"So he's got the runs?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face.

"No, quite the opposite." Shikamaru answered, grossing everyone out.

"Well since we're all here, lets play some party games!" Sakura exclaimed trying to change the topic.

"Like what?" pretty much everyone asked at the same time.

"What about the kiss game?" Ino suggested.

"What's that?" Shiho asked.

"Well it's basically spin the bottle but one person spins the bottle and who ever the bottle points at has to choose someone to kiss." she explained.

At this point both Naruto and Hinata's faces were red hot, knowing that if the bottle landed on either of them they'd have to choose each other.

"So who wants to spin it?" Sakura asked.

"I will." Shiho called from the other side of the circle.

"Okay, well who here has a bottle we could use as a pointer?" Ino asked.

"Here! You can use my green bottle of youthfullness!" Lee called out.

So Shiho took the bottle from Lee and stuck it in the middle of the circle. She spun it and it landed on Temari.

"Oh yay, I feel special." Temari said leaning over to kiss Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." he said before agreeing and kissing her too.

All of the girls except Hinata and Shiho aw'd.

"Okay, next." Shiho exclaimed.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lee. He blushed and went in for the kill but Sakura just grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him in for a full on pash.

No one aw'd at this but Ino did giggle.

This time, Shiho didn't give any warning, she just spun it. This time it landed on Naruto. When everyone saw this they just looked at him shocked, wondering what he'd do. All he could do was turn completely red and look at Hinata.

"Uhhhhhhh." he tried to speak but nothing came out. She was right next to him but she seemed to far away. He just kept glancing at her then looking away.

"Anno, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, making him finally look at her. At that moment they both leaned in and kissed again. At this point EVERYONE, even the boys aw'd. Hinata was over the moon that she had kissed him twice in one night. But why did she feel sad? After about three seconds they stopped and just sat looking at each other.

Naruto wondered why he'd only just realised how beautiful Hinata was. He'd known for a while how deeply she loved him but never really thought about it. When she had kissed him seven days before, he had thought about it and came to the conclusion that he really only ever thought of her as a friend, but always had a weird feeling in his chest when he saw her. Now he realised that she wasn't just someone he wanted as a friend. He wanted more.

After that, they kept playig that game until everyone had a go, then they decided to go onto another game.

Okay this was a reasonable length chapter, the next chapter will be the next game they play. Considering these games take a while to play they will only play two but I'm also really anxious to do more NaruHina stuff and not just the festival stuff. After these next few chapters I'll make a new story based off this one, so same couples and sane storyline, just not about the time surrounding the spring festival.

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

So they finished off the game and decided to start a new one before they left.

"Anno, I have a suggestion Sakura-san." Hinata called out softly.

"Yeah Hinata, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"What about truth or dare? And I think everyone knows how to play that." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah why not. Okay we'll use the bottle to decide who goes first." Sakura agreed.

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Shino.

"Okay Shino it's your go." Ino exclaimed.

"Hmmmm, Lee truth or dare?" he asked.

"TRUTH BECAUSE IT RHYMES WITH YOUTH!" Lee yelled.

"What's with you and _youth_?" He asked showing his eyebrows over his glasses.

Then Lee said a half hour speach about youth being amazing. (I really do not want to write the whole speach.)

"Well, I barely understood a word you just said but okay." Shino said trying not to laugh.

"Okay Lee, it's your turn to choose someone." said Sakura.

"I choose Tenten!" Lee exclaimed doing the nice guy pose.

"Me?! Oh dare, just to be interesting." she answered with a grin.

"I dare you to kiss a tree, then kiss Neji." he managed before cracking up laughing.

"WHERE'S MY SAY IN THIS?!" Neji asked.

So Tenten went over to the nearest tree and kissed it, then walked over to Neji forcing her lips on his.

"PLEGH!" cried Neji, making everyone laugh.

"Okay my turn... I choose Hinata, truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"Anno, dare..." Hinata replied.

"I dare you, to stay at Naruto's place tonight." she said with a scary grin spreading across her face.

"What!?" Hinata, Naruto and Neji all cried at the same time.

"You heard me, stay at Naruto's tonight." Tenten stated trying to keep a strait face.

"But Tenten-san, I can't. I dont have anything to wear besides this kimono and I'm only 17." Hinata cried.

"You have clothes in your handbag don't you? And it doesn't matter if you're 17 or not, you're supposed to be staying over my house right? Well maybe your clan wont think anything of it." Sakura argued.

"Like hell they wont think anything of it!" Neji cried.

"Oh grow up Neji, It's not as if I've never stayed over your house before." Tenten exclaimed making everyone look at Neji in shock.

"Do I not have any say in this matter?!" Naruto jumped in. "Listen, I don't mind guests but come on, that's like making Choji guard the last piece of cake, it just doesn't happen." he finished.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry I'm not going through with the dare." Hinata said holding Naruto by the shoulders.

"Okay, thanks Hinata-chan." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh, you two are just too cute together!" Shiho called from the other end of the circle, making both of them blush and giggle.

"Well Hinata, who do you choose?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto-kun, truth or dare?" she asked smiling more than she ever had.

"Truth, NO DARE, no truth... Okay truth." he said finally making his descision.

"Anno, um would you ever consider going on a date with me?" she asked trying not to pass out.

"Well it depends.." he said pulling a straight face.

"On what Naruto-kun?" she asked hoping he wouldn't turn her down.

"It depends on if what Neji thinks." he said looking over to Neji.

"What ever, but Hinata-sama, PLEASE DON'T TELL THE ELDERS TENTEN STAYED OVER! I beg of you!" Neji pleaded.

"It's okay Neji-niisan. I'm not like that." she replied giggling.

"Naruto, it's your turn." Sakura called out.

"Hmmmmmm, Shikamaru truth or dare?" he said grinning.

"Ugh troublesome...Dare." he said hoping he wouldn't have to do something hard.

"Well since I know you have no motivation, I'll go easy on you." Naruto said with a grin. "I dare you to make out with Temari for 30 seconds!" he said giggling.

'Naruto-kun... I can't believe you said yes!' Hinata thought not paying attention the the commotion around her.

"Only if you turn it into a double dare." Shikamaru smirked,looking towards Hinata.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Ugh, slow as ever... Only if you do the same with Hinata genius." Shikamaru explained.

Hinata finally tuned in and realised what he was saying. 'But Naruto-kun and I have already kissed twice today, one more time and I'm bound to pass out.' Hinata thought to herself.

"Shikamaru, don't you think the poor girl's done enough kissing tonight?" Temari asked looking at Hinata with a grin that made her look like she was plotting something.

"What do you mean? They only kissed once." Kiba joined in.

"Heh, you really think that don't you?" Temari said, looking at Kiba with a condesending look in her eyes.

"Temari, what on earth are you talking about?" Naruto asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh don't play stupid with me, Shikamaru and I saw you two earlier." She said making Naruto blush and look away, Hinata had already buried her face in her hands.

"Temari, thats enough. Hinata's shy enough as it is, you're probably killing the poor girl." Shikamaru said making Temari look towards Hinata.

"Ugh fine, Shikamaru, we should get going shouldn't we?" Temari finished changing the subject.

"Yeah, you guys should go home soon too, its getting late." Shikamaru added before leaving with Temari.

"Anno, Naruto-kun..." Hinata started. "I'm going to go now too." she said hoping he wouldn't see her glowing crimson face.

"No, wait.. I should walk you home right? C'mon let's go." Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and starting to walk the direction of the Hyuga compound. "Bye guys." he finished.

On the way to Hinata's house, they walked hand in hand and complete silence. Neither of them minded the silence, they were both too tired to talk anyway. When the arrived at the Hyuga compound:

"Bye Naruto-kun, tonight was great." Hinata said wearing the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen on her.

"Yeah it was great, so are you doing anything tomorrow?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"N-no I don't think so. Why do you ask Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, pretty aware of what Naruto was about to ask her.

"Well, uhhh do you want to ummm... Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked, finally getting it out.

"Oh my gosh I'd love to Naruto-kun!" Hinata said bear-hugging him.

When she realised what she just did, she quickly let go.

"Heh, sorry." she said blushing.

"No, it's okay. I'll pick you up here at about 2pm?" he asked

"Anno, okay. I should go Naruto-kun, bye." She said quickly before kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said waving and walking inside.

Naruto walked home rubbing his cheek the whole way. 'Oh yeah I'm _smooth_, I don't even know what to wear tomorrow.' he thought to himself.

Okay so this is the end of this story, like I said I will be starting a new story based off've this tomorrow and it'll have what happens the next day and the future and stuff like that. Anyway, I hope you liked KSTOY and I hope you enjoy my next story.

-**_NeebiDinosaursUchiha_**


End file.
